


Тигр

by Mariza



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Animals, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Gen, aesthetic, moodboard
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: «Это печальная история, Томек. Там, где мы охотились на тигров, один из них очень беспокоил жителей. Не было ночи, чтобы он не зарезал хотя бы одну голову скота. Крестьяне расставляли всякие ловушки на грозного разбойника. Они выкапывали ямы, на дне которых ставили острые колья, а сверху закрывали дерном и листьями. Все попытки убить хищника кончались трагически для охотников. Наконец, в отчаянии крестьяне обратились ко мне с просьбой убить злого тигра...» (с) «Томек в стране кенгуру»
Kudos: 4





	Тигр

**Author's Note:**

> Размер: 600х600  
> Исходники: кадры из фильмов «Книга джунглей. История Маугли», «Вторая книга джунглей», фото из интернета  
> Примечание: сделано на ЗФБ-2018 для команды Томека Вильмовского | at the WTF-2018 on diary.ru


End file.
